Who is She?
by MyraBrown
Summary: A mystrious girl shows up at the Black Order, and the only reason she is still there is because she has innocence. See what things Allen and his friends can find out about this girl and who she is and what powers she holds.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction ever, and I'm glad that you decided to read it. I'd also like your comments for my story and would like to know what you think. Also, if you have any ideas of ways to make this story better then it is, I'd like to know that too.**

**Thank you *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**

**Claimer: I do own the mystious character though**

* * *

Chapter 1

Allen POV

I had just woken up and I was heading to the dining hall for some breakfast. I was thinking "This is going to be quite a nice day." Well, I was wrong. When I enter the dining hall the first thing I noticed was that everybody was whispering, and giving quick glances at a girl. WAIT, a girl! Well I guess that there isn't anything wrong with that, but I've never seen the girl before. There aren't very many females in the Black Order, so I was very confused and a little shocked.

The girl was quite beautiful. She had black hair that went past her waist and eyes that, from where I was standing, looked silver. I could be wrong though. She was wearing a very simple dress. It was black with long sleeves, and it went down almost past her ankles. A little too long if you ask me.

I then realized that I was staring at her! So I then decided to just pretend I didn't see her when I walked in. I then went straight to Jerry to ask for the usual, and that was a lot of food, but not for me. I walked away from the counter with a mountain of food, as happy as ever. I then spotted some of my friends sitting at a table having breakfast, so I sat there with my friends and my mountain of food, eating like I usually did. Which was faster then anyone could blind.

After I was done, I looked over at the table I saw that girl at and saw her drawing something. I can't exactly see from the table I'm at but I'm much closer then I was before. Her face expression looks so sad and lonely, it made me sad.

"Hey Allen, what's with the face, you look sad?

I looked over and saw Lenalee concerned.

"Is something wrong Allen?"

I replied to her with a fake smile, but I don't think she know that.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wonder, who that girl is?"

"Her? My brother is letting her stay here. He told me she was special. Why are you asking?"

"Because, when I walked in here, I noticed that almost everybody was whispering and giving quick side glances at her. Some I noticed were giving her a glare, and it wasn't a very nice glare."

"I don't know Allen. What do you think Lavi? Lavi? Where did he go?"

Oh no. He was just here a second a go. Not until I noticed that he was at the table the girl was at! Lavi was sitting across from the girl. She didn't look at all interested in what Lavi was talking about because her head was in what she was drawing. I went over there and I was soon followed by Lenalee and Krory. Kanda stayed at the table, I guess he didn't want to see what was going on, or who this girl was.

"Lavi!" I said, getting his attention. "What are you doing?"

"I was just talking to this girl, but it seems she doesn't want to talk to me because she hasn't said a word. And she won't even let me see what she's drawing. So mean" during the time he was talking I figured out that he was just being dramatic.

"So" I began "what's your name?"

She didn't say a word, and just continued with what she was drawing

"You think I haven't asked that already!" Lavi said

"Well, you never know." I said

"What are you drawing?" said Lenalee

There was only silence as a reply.

I asked "What time did you get to the dining hall? Have you eaten anything?"

That was still answered with silence.

"Are even going to answer any of our questions?" asked Lavi with a little frustration in his voice

"Maybe she doesn't like to talk" suggested Krory

"Or maybe she just can't talk" I said

"Maybe we should just leave her be" suggested Lenalee

At that time she looked up at all of us, and her eyes where really silver! Well, I have silver eyes too, but I don't think she could be cursed or anything. When I looked at her eyes, they looked like she was pleading with to stay with her. I looked at the others and they looked mesmerize, and a little sad too.

I was going to say something like "We will stay here with you if you want" but before I could say anything. She got up and left. I was a little confused.

"What was that all about?" I asked

Lavi replied to my waiting question "I don't know, but her eyes. They were just so…" he trailed off in mid-sentence

"Yeah" we all said in unison

* * *

**A/N: ****Ok so what do you think? ****Did I do an ok job on describing my mystious character (MC( I'm going to be lazy))?**

**Next chapter is going to be at the POV of MC and you are going to fing out her name and how she got there, or somthing. also, i'm sorry if this chapter is short this is my first *stiff stiff* and i can't think of what do do after she runs off, so i'm going to show u how she got there, OK *big smile***

**I'm sorry if some of my writing is in text form, I'm use to typing like that**

**plz review and give me some comments, i'd just LOVE that! *sparkle eyes*  
**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**A/N: ok, so this is my second chapter. This chapter is going to show you how my OC got to the Black Order, and what her name is.**

**It might be a little sad, cause of how she got into the situation.**

**But I'd like to thank diggerdug for being the first to review my story. I would wait 'til I got more reviews, but I what to add this chapter so that many people aren't confused as they already are.**

**We are now going to the past to explain a little**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters**

**Claimer: I do own my OC and the plot**

Chapter 2

Alex POV (yes, this is the name of my OC)

It's dark.

I'm cold.

Where am I?

**Tap…Tap…Tap**

WHAT'S THAT!

I did not say a word; for I was afraid….I was afraid for what might happen. I did not know what happened, but… I do know… that everybody is dead.

**~Further back in time~**

**~Call it a flashback if you will~**

"Alex! Where are you Alex? I'm coming to get you" said my mother with a playful voice.

I giggle a small giggle, hoping my mother wouldn't find me. I was hiding in a tree, a very big tree. So if you looked up into the tree you would see the sun peeking be hide the leaves. It was beautiful.

"Oh, where could she be hiding?" she walks be hide a tree "Here? No, um, oh where, oh where could my little Alex be?" she said in the same tone to my favorite song "Oh Where, Oh Where Could My Little Dog Gone" it was one of my favorites.

I then started to hum the tone, but I hummed it to loud.

"Oh there you are! You're hiding in a tree!"

I panicked, but I had a smile on my face, and I fell off the branch! It's a good thing I wasn't too high up in the tree, I fell and my mother caught me. My mother was very beautiful. She had long black hair, which was soft like silk, fare skin, and a beautiful smile. Some of the villagers say I have her smile. We lived in a lush valley, with a blue sky and a shining sun. It was a beautiful happy life. We fell down in the grass giggling and laughing and having a good time. But that was going to change one night.

At the time I was about 14, but I was a small girl. You might think I was 10 or even younger. I looked a lot like my mother, her black hair and violet eyes, her kind smile too. My father died when I was young, so I don't really remember what he looks like. I always ask my mother how he died, but she never answers me, she always shied away from it. The villagers always tell me that he was a good man and that he helped a lot of people. Some of them tell me that I have the some courage and strength hidden in my eyes too.

But on one night, I lost everything dear to me. Thieves, they went for our house first, seeing as are family runs the whole village.

**CRUSH**

**BANG!**

I woke to a crush and a bang, not know anything. I got out of bed rubbing one of my eyes as I walk down the stairs.

"Mother,*yawn*, what's with all th…" I stopped in mid-sentence, realizing I stepped in something wet. I looked down, "Bl… blo…blood? But were did it…" my eyes went big and there, on the floor, a see my mother. Dead, just dead, staring with lifeless eyes at me. I looked up to see the people responsible for this, five men.

"You… you killed… you killed my mother" I said with fright in my voice

"Ya, Ya, so we killed her" one of the five men said with a smirk on his face, he than took a step or two close to me "so what, what are going to do about it? Uh? But you don't have to weary at all… because you're going to join her soon" he then smirked a very evilly.

I began to shake, not knowing what to do. Just pleading in my head for someone to help me. But than, I herd a voice, a small fragile voice. I looked at the men wondering if they heard it too, but it looked like they didn't. It then told me something, something I didn't understand. The next thing I know I felt this power surrounding me.

"What's happening to her?" Said one man

"She's glowing…green" said another man

"What should we…" another one of the men said, but stopped mid-sentence.

He couldn't continue what he was saying even if he wanted to, because he was dead. All of them.

I don't remember what happened after that, but when I woke, I woke up in a pool of blood. In the middle of the village I loved so much. Everyone was dead, from man, woman, and child in that village.

I was soaked in blood and didn't know what to do. So I just sat there, staring at everything. "Did…did I… do all this?" I thought out load.

I then got out of my daze and got up. I was a little wobble, but I did my best to stand. I started walking slowly throw the pool of blood to my house on the hill, and what a beautiful house it was.

I got to my house and opened the door to still see my mother the same way I say last night, with lifeless eyes. Her eyes. I skimmed my finger below my eyes, sensing something different about it.

I quickly went to a mirror to look, and what I saw was that my eyes were a different color.

"Silver?" I said this with uncertainty, not knowing if I was just seeing things. I looked over at my mother, seeing as her eyes where violet. I looked back at the mirror, and my eyes were still silver. I looked closely, and my eyes were almost as lifeless as my mothers.

I then decided to just leave my home. It wasn't even a home for me anymore. I went to my room to change into something else, seeing as I had blood all over my night gown. I changed into something that showed the mood I was in, black. It was the color of my hair so it blended in well.

I left the village, never returning, and not knowing how I did it or even if it was really me.

**~End of going back in time to learn about Alex~**

**Reviewing what happened before flashback, or something**

It's dark.

I'm cold.

Where am I?

**Tap…Tap…Tap**

WHAT'S THAT!

I did not say a word; for I was afraid….I was afraid for what might happen. I did not know what happened, but… I do know… that everybody is dead.

"Hello, is someone there?" it was a man's voice, but I just curled up into a ball and pretended I wasn't there.

The foot steps got loader with every step he took. Then, suddenly it stopped. I just closed my eyes, although it wouldn't make any difference because I couldn't see in this darkness I was in. but it made me feel a little safer.

"Hey, girl. What do you think your doing, sitting here in this alley way?" I looked at the man with a lifeless expression masked on my face. I was pretty good at putting masks on, so no one know what a felt or what I might be thinking.

I look at the man and saw the reflection of glasses, but wait, I only saw one lens. Where was the other one?

He bent down near my face, but I did not move, so than he wouldn't know I was afraid.

"Do you hear me girl? What is someone as pretty as you, sitting in a dark, cold alley like this?" I looked at him and I say that his right eye was covered. No wonder I couldn't see the other lens. I looked closely at him and saw that he had red hair that came down past his shoulders, but I still had longer hair. He was wearing a black and gold outfit and in the corner of the outfit I saw something shiny on the left of him, where his heart was at. It was gold by the looks of it. He also wore at hat, to where I could see, was black and at the base of the hat in the middle, there was a gold lining around it. I have never seen an out like this before.

"Well, anyways. Can I sit here with you?" I was a little shocked at his question. Most people stay away from me. But I didn't show it, I just kept with my mask.

He sat down and I saw him pull out a cigarette. He then smiled at me, I didn't trust him. Matter of fact, I didn't trust anyone anymore.

"What's your name? Mine is General Cross Marian." He looked at me and gave me the same smile. I just stared at him.

"Fine, don't tell. But, you are quite special." and he got closer to me "And your eyes…" he stared at me, and I gave him a glare that said "I will hurt you if I have to" at that glare he started laughing. Now, I was really confused and I showed it.

"Aaa hahaha, I've seen that glare before. Oh, haha, well anyways, you have innocence."

Innocence? What is _that?_

"Here, take this and go there. He handed me a piece of paper and pointed far off into the distance. At first I couldn't see anything, but I looked closely and I thought I saw a tall building.

"Go there, you'll be safe. And… you'll find out how to control you innocence. I'd train you myself, but I can't let a pretty girl like yourself pay it"

What does he mean by 'pay it'? (**A/n: for those of you that know General Cross, you know what he means, and for those that don't…well…you'll find out.)** Well whatever, guess I'll go to this place he is talking about.

**~End Chapter~**

**A/N: So this is my second chapter?**

**plz review i'll post third chapter and see what you think so i know if i should continue story or not**

**thank you *bow***


End file.
